Hyperdimension Precure
by Wispy Dreams
Summary: Deciding of a Pretty Cure season with a Hyperdimension Neptunia theme! Jump in with the adventures of the main 6- no, 8 Pretty Cures!


~Hyperdimension Precure~ Chapter 1

A Hyperdimension Neptunia & Pretty Cure crossover.

 **I went to the doctor, and I had a fever. Two days later, I seem to be fine! And I don't think this would be a fanfic that would be easily noticed because I don't think anyone would do this kind of crossover.**

 **Rated K+- Just being safe, because this MIGHT include the Neptunia characters which come from a anime that's for..ya know..not for children. But just trying to be safe because I'm referring to that anime as a theme for Pretty Cure because I think it's a nice theme. (With the CPU Goddesses and stuff..and it reminds me of technology) I'll also try to make this story innocent.**

* * *

In Suelle Academy, there were 6 girls, destined to be the true, blue, CPU's of their countries. The other two? There would need to be a search. But yet, they have been separated and stripped of their memories. Expect a girl of a short, front light pink ponytail named Kaname, who still remembers who she is. **Cure Dynamix** , the CPU goddess of Lusterious. (I don't even know XD) She was wanting to do her job alone, but she was forced to find the other goddesses.

"W-we..gotta...do this.. or else the world will be over." A shy, female fairy named Fleure with a flower crown on her head with yellow-orange hair, a white dress, and orange eyes says.

"Yeah..I got the message. All the time I keep worrying about my first day, and I can't help it! I need to survive this and find the pretty cures!" Kaname shouts, and stresses.

"JUST DON'T WORRY, OK?!" Fleure shouts back. "I mean you're a professional violinist. You should be popular because of that." And that Fleure fairy can be shy to balancing at times. If you didn't know..

" Alright.." Kaname takes a deep breath, hides Fleure, and enters the school. She was the only one who knew that her skills weren't shown well when she performed, because she was a back row person. It was also that the singer hypnotized everyone to only notice the singer. Interesting..

As Kaname walked across the halls, she stumbled upon a poster. "Why are there many of these posters?" She mumbled to herself. "I guess it's destiny for me to look at one." Kaname takes some time to look at it. "A performance? A solo performance? I should participate. Even though I might not win, it's for fun, right? Doing something solo." The bell rings. She then goes to class.

"Hello. My name is Kaname Kizuna. And I am glad to be here." Kaname says while taking a bow. She sees a girl having a special look, like that girl has just met a celebrity. Her teacher then tells Kaname where to sit, but then she ends up sitting next to that girl which had her eyes sparkling. After class, Kaname tries to find a bench, sits down on it, then relaxes and closes her eyes.

"Kaname." The sudden voice made her shriek. Had she done something wrong? "Where's your lunch?"

She opens her eyes. "I...don't.. need food." Kaname turns her head.

The teacher chuckles. "I understand. If you're really not hungry, let her show you around." She stands aside, revealing a short, purple haired girl. "Heyo~! Just call me Nepsy!" The purple haired girl shouted.

( "Wait a moment!" Hmm? What was that!? "It's me Neptune~!" Oh no.. "Anyways….it seems like you're naming her Nepsy, which is a cute name Uzume gave to me." Don't mind that! I have no ideas ok? "Let me guess..her hair looks like mine? Because the way you describe it…" Yep. Now get out Neptune! "Fine.")

"Ehehe. I'm not like that. I'll try my best to help you. If you like goofy people, then talk to Yukki." Nepsy pats my back, then all of a sudden, she trips on me.

"H-hey! What the heck?!" Kaname shouts.

"I'm sorry! Um, are you okay?" Nepsy grabs her hand and pulls her up.

"Uh, YEAH! You're sooo clumsy. I-I could've stood up myself you know!" Kaname wipes her uniform. She then turns her head and notices Nepsy staring at her. Kaname steams up and wants to insult her. Instead, she calms down and acts normally. "Well then.. show me around the school."

"Okay! My favorite violinist.." Nepsy shakes back and forth dreamily.

Kaname seems confused, because she remembered that people only, and I mean ONLY notice that mysterious singer, whom that even Kaname herself doesn't know much about.

After Nepsy showed her around, they went to their other period classes without a word. At Kaname's desk, she tapped her pen, thinking about her violin practice. Time had seem to pass so quickly, that she almost completely missed her lesson because of her thoughts.

After all of her classes, she tried to go home. Her mind suddenly hurt. She knew that those villains had come to corrupt people's minds, and Kaname had to transform.

"Pink Heart, Cure Dynamix, of Lusterious!" She was one of the protectors of Earth, because she knew that those villains were trying to fulfill their plan. That includes the core of her country. She didn't know what it was, but it would cause problems and mischief. "Take that, you meanie!" Before Dynamix had a chance to react, she was pushed to the ground. She looked back and tried to stand up. She saw two girls, standing on a broom, like witches.

(I have no ideas, so you probably know what I'm going to name them. Rom and Ram! I hope the Gameindustri Goddesses don't mind.)

"Rom? R-Ram?" Dynamix stuttered.

"And I thought we could be mysterious, cool people!" Ram replied madly.

Dynamix thought. She didn't think that she actually forgot how to fight. Did she?

Those two girls tried to dash to hit her, but then she jumped out of the way. Dynamix then took out her rod, and tried a power boost to dash to them. "Wah!" They both screamed, unexpectedly. They then immediately returned back to normal. "Why don't you just give up? We won't be easy on you." They looked madder than before.

Dynamix was surprised how powerful these kids were. But they couldn't be as powerful as a goddess. "You won't reach these people, or mine!" She shouted. The three were constantly fighting, and it just wouldn't stop. This was Dynamix's first time fighting after a long time, and she didn't have enough shares in her Share Crystal, because they had taken away her shares to leave her almost powerless. And she needed contact from her people again.

"Huff.." Dynamix was almost breathless, but even though, she tried to use her signature move. "Fleuerical Sphere!" It worked! Or maybe not.. the girls were still there.

"Was that supposed to work?" They asked. "How weak." Their words made Dynamix hopeless. This wasn't supposed to happen. Would she lose on Level One?

"Don't hurt her!" She heard a voice. "You would have to go through me!" Dynamix looked up. She stared. She stared, she stared, she stared. That was Nepsy!

"Nepsy?" Dynamix tried to ask.

"Call me Purple Heart, **Cure Neptune,** Of Planeptune!" She said with a confident pose. "Everything can be solved with help, right?"

( "It's me! Neptune is back! So you called her Cure _Neptune?_ Along with _Purple Heart?_ Of _Planeptune?_ " Don't judge me Neptune..I said I had no ideas! "Sorry. Her transformation looks like mines, right?" Yes! Now PLEASE get out! "Fine.." But this time, she doesn't act that mature..)

Neptune took out her large sword and tested it out on the children. "Bwah! D-do you really t-think that can work on u-us?" Neptune was able to tell that they felt weak. She helped Dynamix up. "Let's try this together." Neptune seemed a bit more serious.

"Lavaical Wave!" Neptune tried her signature move. The Witchy Twins got even weaker.

"Kaname! No..Dynamix! Try your all to defeat these two! Let's work together. LAVAICAL WAVE!" Neptune shouts again. "FLEURICAL SPHERE!" Dynamix shouted back. They combined their attacks. "I won't…..back…..down.." The Witchy Twins disappeared. Both Dynamix and Neptune panted.

"Do we have to do it again?" Dynamix asked. "W-well, it's not like I can't handle it o-or anything." She suddenly puffs up her cheeks.

Neptune snickers. "Yeah, we definitely can." Fleure then suddenly pops up.

"Congrats you guys. You put up a hard fight.. I wish I could've helped, but I can't, because of your shares."

"Is this our mascot fairy?" Neptune asked. "No wonder a mysterious voice told me to transform. But how do we do a fight like this again, if we don't have enough shares?"

"You must travel to the Altar of the Goddesses, so you can train there, reconstruct your country, and gain more shares." Fleure informs. "But I must use up the rest of your shares to create a portal there, because of your weakness."

"We agree." They both said, smiling at each other.

 **~End Of Chapter 1~**

* * *

 **Hyperdimension Precure + Neptunia #1:**

"Erm, hello Neptune 2.0! Or 3.0." Neptunia Neptune says. "Just call me Nepsy, or Cure Neptune.." Nepsy replies, annoyed. "There are two Neptunes?" Cure Dynamix, or Kaname, seemed confused. "They can be easily told apart!" Kaname hears a sound behind her. It was Neptunia Ram! "Plus, why did you have to make a character like me the villain? I mean, 'The Witchy Twins'?" She scoffs. "R-ram? Is it bad that I am...like a villain?" Neptunia Rom touches her fingers.

Kaname tries to run out of the conversation. Her thoughts flow when she realizes that she'd have to converse with them a lot. Poor Kaname and her confusion..

* * *

 **Next up...on Chapter 2…**

 **Hello! It's me, Kaname! Me and Nepsy have to go to the Altar of the Goddesses, in order to go back to our normal fighting state with lots of shares! See us when we connect back to our countries! C-cause I totally can. I-I don't need any help.**

 **Nepsy/Cure Neptune- Yah! I shall defeat these slimy monsters!**

 **Kaname/Cure Dynamix- I will work hard in keeping my country safe.**

 **What's this? a Technical Magic Pad? It came from our shares? Will this help us defeat the monsters? Some new gems?**

 **Find out, at 'Chapter 2: Reconstruction of the Goddesses!'**


End file.
